gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Tahiti Road
|title = Tahiti Road |image = |games = Gran Turismo 2 |type = Original Circuit (Real Location) |roadway = Tarmac |length = }} Tahiti Road is a track set in Tahiti that appears in Gran Turismo 2, loosely based on the areas found on the islands of French Polynesia. Overview Tahiti Road serves as the beginner-difficulty course in Gran Turismo 2. Since it is the first race of the Sunday Cup, it is very likely that this is the first circuit encountered by players starting Simulation Mode. Featuring seaside views, palm trees, and sunny skies; along with elevation changes, sweeping turns, and a relatively wide road surface, it is considered to be one of the easiest courses in the game. Lap Guide Sector 1 Sector 1 consists of the first series of wide, curving left-right turns, leading to a slightly tighter left-hander at the top of the hill. Braking is not necessary through the s-bends, unless driving a high-powered car, however, slowing down a fair bit before the third corner will prevent understeer into the fence barrier. This section ends after this turn. Sector 2 Beginning on the straight after the previous corner, there is a fast right-left chicane approaching here. Since high-speeds can be carried down the hill here, firm braking will prevent a collision with the wall. Most cars will have no trouble here, though again, high-powered vehicles will need to brake harder and watch for signs of oversteer. Watch for the red and white arrows coming into view, and stick to the inside apex on each turn. After the chicane is cleared, a sweeping right-hander is next. Since the large hill on the right side can block the view of this corner, it looks more difficult than it actually is, but braking here is not necessary for most cars. Stick to the inside line and ensure optimum exit speed through here. Sector 2 ends just after this turn. Sector 3 Once the sweeper is cleared, a long gentle left leads to the only tight corner on the track. Since high speeds again will be carried through here, firm braking will be important. Watch for the inside line on this corner, it is slightly banked towards the inside, making this turn much easier since it will aid traction. This sector ends mid-way up the hill towards the last two corners. Sector 4 At the top of the hill hides a gentle left-hander, however, since there is a crest here, care must be taken not to lose traction and understeer into the opposite barrier. Take this curve on the inside, sticking as close to the bushes on the right side as possible, and the car should come out nicely on the left side heading down towards the finish line. One last corner remains, a wide right corner onto the short main straight. If taking this corner too wide it is possible to hit the pit-lane barrier dividing the road and ruin all previous progress, so ensure that the vehicle stays to the right slightly through here. The finish line comes next, completing the lap. Events Featuring Tahiti Road GT2 *Sunday Cup - Race 1 *Lightweight K-Car Cup - Race 3 *80's Sports Car Cup - Race 5 *FF Challenge - Race 1 *French Nationals - Races 1 and 2 *Historic Car Cup - Race 1 *Convertible Car World Cup - Race 1 *Super License - Test 1 Pictures File:250px-GT2_TahitiRoadNight_Screenshot.jpg|A prerelease screenshot showing a Subaru Impreza on the track at night. No night version of Tahiti Road exists however. Category:GT2 Circuits Category:Tahitian Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Circuits with an average gradient above 3% Category:Fictional Circuits